DV A to E
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Points A to E recommended as to what should have transpired with Daniel and Vala over the last few years. See Authors Note. Rated high T for Adult Situations.


DV from A to E

spacegypsy1

Points A to E recommended as to what should have transpired with Daniel and Vala over the last few years. See Authors Note. Rated high** T for Adult Situations**.

**~o0o~**

**A/N: This story bloomed from a note received from **_**Evrymeeveryyou**_**, pointing out in an a. b. c. d. or e. multiple choice outline, concerning Daniel and Vala -**

**"I just want to hear him say (even if it's in secret to somebody who will never even tell her) that**

** a he loves her **

** b is dating her **

**c is married to her**

** d is screwing her**

**e she is pregnant."**

**Which is what many of us had always wanted/expected or that which should have occurred at some point but never delivered in the series, movies or Daniel's appearance in Atlantis or Universe. Not even a hint! So here they are in print."**

**Thanks Evrymeeveryyou!**

**~o0o~**

**A.** **He loves her.**

Daniel crawled up the stone incline by bracing his hands a few steps ahead.

Steep really wasn't the correct word for the Mayanesque temple. Extreme might help, but right now he needed to stop thinking because it interfered with his breathing.

Drawing the deepest breath he could manage, Daniel lifted his gaze to the top. Not far now, just a few steps. He did falter a moment when he spotted her. _Now how the hell did she get up there before me?_

"Hurry up, Daniel, I'm starving and you have all the food in your pack."

Gritting his teeth, he continued on. _One day, one day I'm going to strangle her with my bare hands!_ Reaching the summit, Daniel sat unceremoniously, gulping in air.

Whatever made him think that a nice archeological mission would be just what he needed after the harrowing, near death experience with Adria and her maniacal Ori control? They'd barely been back a week, not even enough time for the split on his lip to fully heal, when he'd agreed to accompany SG-7 to PX3-369. And, oddly he invited Vala along to assist him.

But he thought Vala needed something other then down time watching soap operas to keep her thoughts from Adria locked in a never ending struggle with Morgan Le Fay.

Feeling the pull on his vest, Daniel sighed. She was digging in his pack.

"Ah, an apple. That'll do. Oh! And water. I have the water. Daniel do you need water?"

All he could do was raise a hand for an instant.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Water bottle open and half empty, she jabbed it towards him. When he shook his head Vala shrugged. "Make up your mind...and the jungle flowers, it's amazing how the vines grow way up here. They're lovely, the flowers, I mean. Don't you think?"

"Wa..."

"Why didn't you take the elevator thingie?"

"Wha...?"

"The elevator thingie. On the inside. It's Goa'uld design. Like rings, but not rings. Why didn't you take it up?"

"Huhhhh!"

"Darling, are you all right?"

He turned, stared. Blinked and finally closed his eyes

"And you're sweaty. Very sweaty. Would you like an apple?"

His life seemed to flash before his eyes. His life with her. They'd weathered a lot together. Gone from the low end of the spectrum all the way to the top, sorta like him climbing this temple and her taking an elevator!

Feeling one of her nails pecking incessantly on his cheek, Daniel's eyes popped open to find a blurry apple in his face. Quirking his mouth, eyes rolling upwards he shrugged, snatched the apple from her fingers, and took a bite.

"I got all of those tiny pieces numbered and cataloged. And I found seven items we don't have in our database. I was so excited I squealed and all of SG-7 freaked out and pointed their guns at me! I'm really sorry you missed it, because it was quite funny."

Realizing the apple he held was the one she'd also taken a bite from he handed it back to her. "Me too." He coughed out and finally took a deep, full breath. "I'm sure we'll have other squealing moments to share over the coming years."

"What do you mean?" There was a telling rise to her voice, almost high pitched. Curious but fearful.

_I mean 'little miss has to know everything' that I love you. I'm in love with you. And I will never, ever, ever tell you that because I'd be toast. Ruined. Ridiculed. Messed with, messed up, done, ...ah, shit._ "Why don't we go out when we get back? Movie? Dinner? Karaoke? Something like that. You know, a date."

Vala cocked her head to the side – he knew it because he could see her out of the corner of his eye even though he squinted across the tree tops.

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yep."

"I accept. And darling..."

"Don't push it."

"Fine!"

"Good."

**B. is dating her**

"Stop!" Frustrated, Daniel threw his arms up, hands forward, fingers splayed.

"But that's what you do at the Drive-In I read it..."

"I don't care what you read on the internet, Vala! Stop with the pawing of...of...of my...er...me!"

Leaving the car, he walked around to the other side, but instead of opening her door to let her out, he had to jump out of the way to avoid the damned door hitting him.

She was out of the car as if catapulted. "Where are you going?"

He pivoted away from her calling over his shoulder, "You said you wanted popcorn." He'd had no peace since she returned from dealing with Ba'al's host. Every day she rattled on and on and on about the Tok'ra, Ba'al's insane host and life away from her Daniel.

Her heels clicked on the asphalt as she scurried after him. "We have to walk to get popcorn? I didn't realize we had to walk somewhere."

"Yep."

"They don't deliver?"

"Nope."

"Can't we drive?"

"Nope."

"Well that's odd."

_At some point in time I'm going to just have to kiss her. But I need to hold off as long as possible. I mean, really. She's so intense! She's got to learn to be a bit more subtle. I'm just not ready...okay...who am I kidding? But I'm still holding out. _"Vala, please, just go back and wait in the car." He took a long, leisurely scan past her mini skirt, down her lovely legs, to her insanely high heels. "I'll get popcorn."

"I might want something else too." She slipped her arm through his, grinning up at him.

Looking down at her happy face peering up at him with that smile almost made him lose his resolve. He wanted so badly to kiss her. "Of course you do."

"You don't have to be so grouchy."

"Sorry, you're right, but you don't have to be so over the top."

"Well you don't have to be so completely boring you could at least kiss..."

She was so surprised when he snatched her to him, she opened her mouth in protest, but he'd already swooped in and taken command of it before she could utter a sound.

When he set her back away from him she cocked a brow. "Thank you." She said jerking her sweater into place and giving him that profound and completely adorable wide toothy grin.

"You're welcome." He mumbled, heading off again in the direction of the concession stand.

"I like this Drive-In movie thing." Vala skipped ahead to catch up. "I believe if I remember correctly from my research that making out is expected. And sometimes involves heavy petting, or more."

He came to a sudden a halt. "Most Drive-Ins are closed now. This one is sort of a fluke. That's why we had to drive so far - to this little town. Because of drugs and kids getting a bit too carried away at the Drive-In. That's why this one only shows older – grown up movies. Or kids movies. Things young teens don't want to see."

"I don't think anyone sees them anyway..."

"Okay, right. But this one has families and adults that want to see the movies. That's why it looks like this, it's nostalgic, and it's the last of a dying breed. So, please. No more kissing and...and..."

"Okay, what are we doing for our next date?" Vala queued up pointing to a large bag of M & Ms.

Sometimes her flipping from one thing to another was incomprehensible. "Dinner?" He finally managed.

"With fun cocktails?" She fluffed her hair and winked at him.

"Sure, why not." He was so completely out of his element he could do no more than smile back and pull his wallet out. "Anything else?"

"Besides popcorn and M and Ms? Of course...give me a minute."

"The movie is starting, we need to go."

"Fine."

"Good."

**C. is screwing her**

"Why are you driving?" Vala sat up, rubbing her neck.

"You fell asleep."

"I was bored, darling."

"And so we left."

"I wanted to see the end of the movie, Daniel. Why'd we leave?"

"You fell asleep." He sighed, ever so slightly shaking his head.

"Did that old woman find that old man that went missing? On the pond? Or did he fall into the pond and drown? Where are we going?" She looked around recognizing the area. "You live right near here. Are we going to your apartment...does that mean..."

"NO. It does NOT mean THAT. We're going because it's late, I'm tired. I didn't want to drive through winding mountain roads. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed."

"Alright, if you insist. I'll sleep in your bed. That sounds divine – I mean rolling around naked on your sheets." She sighed long and loudly, twisting a lock of hair.

His gaze repeatedly shifted to her and back to the street. Even though he mentally insisted, _No, nope, not gonna happen. Not now, not ever, or not now, _his heart raced and the thrill that went through him like a tsunami was collecting in his groin. Daniel moaned.

Vala grinned. "Don't worry, darling. Everything will be juuussssttt fine."

The front door had barely slammed shut when Daniel pushed her up against the wall. His mouth attached desperately to hers and his hands were busy pushing her skirt up.

"Oh," she said with a delightful breath, "not the couch or the bed. Hmmm. Mmmm, Daniel...darling..."

His hands stopped quite suddenly – one on each cheek of her derriere. "You're...you're not wearing...panties."

"Mmmm," She arched into him, sucking on his neck and mumbling. "I know. Drive-In...makes it easier."

"Oh my God," came out like a death rattle as he moved her skirt clear up to her waist.

Vala easily found his belt and made quick work of releasing him from his pants.

He groaned, slid one hand down her thigh and picked her leg up, placing it over the side of his hip to give him access to her.

They fought over who was going to assist, hands tangling, and insisting. Vala won, placing him just as she wanted him. And Daniel made the final assault all on his own.

The effort he made to hold himself in check was thwarted by every inch of her as she fondled, arched, begged, clawed, and somehow managed to get both her legs wrapped and locked around his waist.

"Dan...iel...oh...oh...later...the slow...lovey...part...later. Now! I...I..." Vala's head went back and she screamed something unintelligible.

And over the edge they went as one.

When their brains reconnected they stood forehead to forehead, eyes closed, breathing erratic.

He finally set her feet back on the floor and moved away from her just a bit. He kissed her neck, murmured, 'I love you,' and zipped up just enough to keep from tripping over his pants.

He pulled her sweater over her head. No bra. His eyes, alight with wonder, raised to hers.

She grinned mischievously, ducked her head to his shoulder and sucked his neck, mumbling 'I love you'.

His grin was wide and happy as he lifted the skirt over her head, reached and picked her up, one arm under her knees and one behind her back.

Vala kicked her high heels off, giggling like a school girl.

"Bed?" He asked politely.

"Fine."

"Good"

**D. is married to her**

Pouting, arms folded and head turned away, Vala ignored him.

"So you didn't miss me?" He repeated and watched as she shook her head, pigtails flying. Gaze drifting back to the ceiling of the infirmary, he sighed.

At the sound, Vala turned, concerned. "Are you in pain? Do I need to get Carolyn?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

"I don't want to hear it! You could have died. And that ghastly man, that Atlantis Dr. 'Who Ever' should have been more careful."

"McKay." He offered.

"Okay." Fat tears built up in her soft gray eyes.

"Vala? Don't cry." He shifted, flinching in pain.

"I'm getting Carolyn." Her attempt at standing was stopped as he took a firm hold on her wrist.

"Really, I'm fine. Let's talk. I tried to explain this. And why I had to go."

"You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't."

Tears freely flowing, she told him, "I was married in that little white chapel in that glitzy flashing desert town all of two days when you left me! And nearly died! I could have been married and widowed in the span of three days!"

The grimace as his eyes flutter closed twisted her heart.

"Darling. I'm sorry. I'm happy you're home and I know you'll be okay, because Carolyn promised me. But I was scared and I might have let it slip."

Ever so slowly those gorgeous blue eyes opened and landed like a laser beam on her now shifting eyes. "What?" He asked in a hoarse, gruff whisper.

"I said, go to sleep darling. You need your rest."

So, maybe he imagined that she said she'd let it slip. He began his descent into a drug induced sleep when he thought he heard the doctor's cheerful voice.

"Out of here, Mrs. Jackson, or I'm having you thrown out and I'm telling your little secret."

"Vala?" he managed a very slight tone of warning. "I'm gonna strangle you."

"Fine."

"Good."

**E. She is pregnant**

"I think I'm getting fat."

"You're not getting fat. You look fine, quit digging for complements."

"My boobs are bigger." To emphasis the fact, Vala cupped her naked breasts.

"That's nice, sweetheart. Now come back to bed."

"Daniel you're not listening."

"Vala." Daniel's frustration was apparent. "I'm exhausted, please come back to bed. We had this discussion yesterday when I asked you why you bought that pregnancy test." His arm went over his eyes and with a tired voice he continued, "Let me quote - 'Daniel...' you said, 'One never knows when some wonko celestial being will impregnate one. A girl needs to be prepared.' It doesn't make sense to worry since you insist your boobs aren't sore, and you don't have morning sickness. You may have eaten ten too many M and Ms, that's all. Stop worrying."

"Oh, alright! But I think I have a bump on my tummy." She sighed, staring into the mirror.

Daniel threw the covers off, and taking her by the wrist led her into the bathroom. He dug through basket after basket until he found what he was looking for. "Here. Do this. And if as we both know it is negative, then stop eating so much candy and all will be well. I will be able to sleep. You will be able to sleep." He thrust the stick at her and returned to bed. "Vala, you're on birth control. You said you haven't skipped a period. And as stated you are not sick and do not have sore breasts. I think it's wishful thinking, stress, whatever."

She tossed the pregnancy test up on the sink, pulled her robe on and stood at the bathroom door watching Daniel try to sleep. "You're right. I think that meeting tomorrow with Mitchell and Landry has me going nuts."

"Your fault, not mine. I didn't squeal." Opening his eyes, he smiled. "Come to bed. No sense in angsting over what we can't control. And," he added as she sat on the side of the bed, "it really doesn't matter what happens tomorrow."

Running her fingers through his hair she smiled. "No, darling, it doesn't. Love you. Now go to sleep. I'll be snuggled up to you soon."

"'Kay. Love you. Night."

Vala watched him sleep a moment longer before wandering back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her gaze landed on the white stick and without hesitating she picked it up. Decision made she proceeded – it would help her sleep better. And she did need to cut out the sweets.

"DAAANNNIEEEELLLLL!"

He shot straight out of the bed to a standing position, reaching for his Beretta. Finding it missing from his side...seeing as he only had on his boxer briefs, Daniel shook off the sleepiness. "Vala!" he rushed towards the bathroom and she met him halfway.

"Look! Look, look, look!" She thrust the stick forward.

Unsure of what it was, he took it, "What! You scared the hell out...oh my God!"

"That's exactly what I said!" She pointed emphatically at the plus sign. "So how did this happen, Daniel!"

"Holy buckets." He continued to stare agog at the pregnancy test with the plus sign.

"How?" Vala demanded, hands on hips and eyes tiny accusing slits.

Finally he looked up. "You're asking me?"

"Well," she huffed out with a haughty waggle of her head, "I certainly didn't do this all on my own...though I have to say it's very exciting. However, you participated in this and this will have to be discussed in our 'you're married!'..." Vala included the SG-1 mandatory finger quotes, "...meeting with Mitchell and Landry since Carolyn let slip what I let slip."

He took a moment to gather the brain cells that she'd just exploded in his head with her nonsense... "Yes, it will. And yes it is exciting. But you told me you used birth control."

"I do!" She insisted.

"Did you forget one?"

Glaring at him, she managed to include an arched brow of complaint. "Carolyn gives me shots! She reminds me!"

"How often?"

"I have no idea. She said to...oh...wait..." Her voice deflated into a bare whisper through clinched, grimaced teeth. "I told her I wanted the patch and she said to wait a month in betweeeeee...hmph! Well, isn't that just the cat's purr?"

He blinked. Rolled his eyes skyward. Signed. Dropped his head.

A dark brow arched higher and she asked, hesitantly, "You think it's exciting too? I mean, you did say that, right?"

"Yep."

"So you want to have it...I mean not that you would actually have it-him-her but we would..."

He cupped her face. "Yes."

"You're sure? Because I'm so excited I could cry, Daniel. I think I'll cry anyway."

"I'm sure, sweetheart. Maybe I'll cry a little too."

"Fine."

"Good."

~THE END


End file.
